deadzone_remadefandomcom-20200214-history
The Deadzone Remade Guide for Beginners (WIP)
The Deadzone Remade Guide for Beginners Here's all the technical-y stuffs. Authors XxCreeperStalkerz HydraHYD (If you do help this page, please put your name under Authors!) Chapter 1: Starting Out So, you just joined this awesome game called Deadzone Remade. You look around you and find yourself in a wooden building with bunk beds all around you. You walk out the building and find yourself in a little broken-down outpost. This is the Safezone. In Safezone, you will find 4 different things. * The Stylist * The Bank * The Merchant * The Cash Shop Each of these have their own uses and advantages. The Bank The Bank is the most important of the structures in Safezone. It is basically a bank where you can store all your items. You will be using the bank a lot ''in your time of Deadzone Remade. Now let's head on over to the Merchant. '''The Merchant' The Merchant is where you buy items. You can buy items for two kinds of currencies. One of the currencies is Money, which can be obtained from killing zombies. The other currency is GC (Game Credits.) You can only obtain GC by trading Money for it at the Merchant. There was 6 categories in the shop. In the Money area, the 3 categories are Supplies, Ammo, and Attachments. In the GC area, the 3 categories are GC Weapons, GC Misc, and GC Ammo. The Stylist The Stylist is where you customize your character. You can change your character's hair style/color, change your character's skin color, and their suit color. If you have the gamepasses, you can also customize your Sphere Pet here. Also, if you have the Slick Long Coat gamepass, when changing your suit color, it changes the color of your coat. If you have the Customization+ gamepass, you will be able to customize your character's hair/suit/skin color to more colors than before. The Cash Shop You won't be using the Cash Shop as much as the other ones, but you'll still use it from here and then. From the Cash Shop, you use Robux/Tix to buy gamepasses. (Don't worry, DZR's gamepasses are really cheap if you compare them to other games.) The only gamepasses available from the Cash Shop are the Slick Long Coat and Customization+. (Side) Chapter 1.5 Looting: When you first enter the Deadzone, you will notice in your bag (accessed by pressing and holding e) will contain a Ruger, some ammo and a flashlight. You will also have on (although you might not realize this at first) that you will be wearing a small bag. The Ruger is only a first time thing, you will not get one every time you respawn, however you will get a Flashlight and Small bag every time. (unless you purchase an upgrade that instead spawns you with a large bag and a Katana) Once you are in the Deadzone, you will notice structures all around you. At the center of the main map, there is a city with a lot of possible loot. For beginners however, I do not suggest heading to the city as it is also the "hotspot" for player killing. For starters, I suggest you begin looting smaller structures around the map first, and if you find a black city, that is generally a good place to get larger bags and good weapons. Another thing to keep in mind is that not everything is worth keeping safe in your bank. I've noticed that many people when first starting games like Deadzone (me included) automatically assume everything they find is rare, and therefore they must keep it safe in the bank in case they lose it...this is NOT the case. If you've found something this early on in the game, it PROBABLY is not rare. If you are still not sure, you can ask around on the server or come back here and do some research on the wiki. You can also post questions you may have on the bottom of this page. Combat: Ok, the moment you have all been waiting for...combat tips: There are three kinds of combat in this game, melee, ranged and traps. Most people don't use traps, as they are more so based on luck then skill, however if you place them in the right places, you can easily kill some people quickly without having to do anything. As far as I know, if you want to use this method there are three kinds of basic traps. The first traps are beartraps. These are specifically for weakening your target and generally can not kill them, unless if they step on multiple. Basically beartraps do a bit of damage, and also break the opponent's leg, slowing them down and making them an easier target. The second trap (and my favorite) is the landmine. These, when used efficiently can be used to take down teams of players. You can place them in places that people like to go often and just watch. The third trap is by far the most annoying to find and hardest to use. It's a 2-part trap called the C4 and basically you need to find the C4 item (the bomb) and a detonator. To use it, simply place the C4 anywhere you like and when someone walks near it, clicking with a detonator should set it off. This makes it extremely difficult to use efficiently because you have to see the player AND you have to time it just right. Next we're on to melee. Melee weapons are used slightly more often, but as this game is about guns, they are not recommended. There are numerous melee weapons, and since most of the rares have extremely decorative models (ex. Phasesabers and Bomb swords) I'm guessing they were meant more for showing off your wealth and not really for combat. The only sword I recommend for combat is the bomb sword as it can rapid fire grenades that explode on impact. Finally, GUN TIME! :D Guns are the main theme of the game. Guns r life in this game (literally). If you don't have good guns, you die ALOT. Generally when fighting, it's best to "strafe" unless you're trying to snipe, in which you should be at a distance and crouched to make it harder for them to see/hit you. (ran outta time again, will continue later)